Only For You
by Audball2108
Summary: Brittana, post-Rumours. Santana knows that she hurt Brittany by skipping out on her webshow. She knows she needs to make it up to her. But what she doesn't know is that Brittany already has something up her sleeve. Update: 7/18/2011 Complete!
1. Forever

**Alright. So this is my first fic so I hope it's not terrible. Spanish translations will be below the story.  
><strong>

**Santana's POV. Post-Rumours .**

**I don't own Glee or any of it's characters, but I _did_ write the song.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana hung her book bag and coat in her locker, silently cursing Ohio's crappy weather.<p>

"Stupid wind, stupid rain, stupid Ohio," she whispered to herself. She picked up her books for her first two classes of the day and shut her locker. That's when she noticed a person standing there, and she jumped.

"_Hijo de puta_!" she said as her books fell on the ground. "Dammit Brittany, you scared the crap out of me." She bent down to pick up her books.

"Good," snapped Brittany with a look of hurt and anger. She pushed her blond hair behind her back and crossed her arms. Santana stared at Brittany for a few seconds, then finally realized what was going on.

"Look, Britt. I'm sorry I skipped out on your webshow last night. I was…I'm not ready Britt. I want to be with you, I really do. But…I'm scared," Santana tried her hardest to blink back the tears as she continued to explain her actions. "I know I've said it a million times, but it's true. I love you, Brittany. But I don't want them to hurt me…or you."

"San, I promise that everything will be okay. You just have to trust me," Brittany sighed and stared at Santana, who was sorting her thoughts carefully.

"I do trust you, but…I don't know. This is stressful and heartbreaking and all I want to do is go home."

"San…don't go home. Come to glee club today and I promise it'll all work out. But listen…I have to go to class. I'll see you later."

"Fine," said Santana, and she walked to her first period class, her head full of emotions and thoughts.

* * *

><p>Santana was bored out of her mind sitting through her first few classes. All she could think about is how stupid she was to skip out on Brittany's webshow. It was heartbreaking to see Brittany interviewing her abnormally tubby cat in a noticeably sad-sounding voice.<p>

_It should have been me she was interviewing, not her cat! _thought Santana, _but of course I had to go and screw it all up by ditching. I am such a bitch. A stupid, self-centered bitch. I ruin everything. _

Finally, the bell rang and Santana leaped out of her seat and practically ran to glee club. She had to make things right with Brittany. She couldn't let her get away. Not this time.

Santana was surprisingly the first one in the room, besides Brad and Mr. Schuester. She sat down and began brainstorming for songs she could sing to make it up to Britt. Finally she decided on one, _Sorry_ by Buckcherry.

All of the glee kids began piling it the room and soon the who club was sitting down, waiting to hear what this week's lesson was. Mr. Schuester stood up and walked to the board.

"Dedicating," he said as he wrote the word on the board, "what is it?"

"When the doctors say someone is dead," answered Brittany. The whole club stared at her, and she stared back. "What?"

After a moment, Mr. Schuester spoke up, "good guess, but no. Rachel?"

Rachel smiled and answered, "dedicating is when a book or song is written or performed in someone's honor."

"Right you are, Rachel. This week's assignment is for you all to individually sing a song and dedicate it to someone in this club. You can start tomorrow, but today I want you all to brainstorm and…yes, Brittany?"

Santana looked at Brittany and saw that her hand was raised. Brittany had a look of concentration on her face…and nervousness? Santana was confused.

"Mr. Schue, I already have a song that I want to sing. May I?" Brittany stood up before Mr. Schuester even answered.

"Uh, sure, Brittany. I must say, though, I am surprised. You usually go last for our assignments, or not at all," he explained as she took her spot in front of the class.

"I know, but this is something that just can't wait," she took a deep breathe and started explaining herself. "Okay. So I know I'm not the smartest person, and I'm not one of the most active people in glee club, but I do love it and I wrote a song that explains what is going on in my life right now. And I dedicate it to my best friend."

Santana could feel her stomach tighten. Brittany is singing to her? Santana took a deep breath and waited for Brittany to begin.

_"Can you hear the talking?_

_Can you see the staring?_

_Don't give it a second glance,_

_Soon they will give us a chance_

_You have to know that it's true_

_I'm not ashamed of me and you_

_I know they crossed the line_

_I don't care, I made up my mind._

_Be with me forever more_

_My feeling for you are for sure_

_I love you, I love you_

_I cannot live without you_

_Come to me and be my baby_

_I truly think that you can save me_

_I love you, I love you_

_I cannot live without you."_

Santana was listening to the lyrics, hanging on every word. Her breathing became shallow and she could feel her eyes start to fill with tears.

_"I don't care what they say_

_They don't matter anyway_

_Don't dwell on what they've said in the past_

_Any hurtful words will be their last_

_I will never leave, I'll never go_

_Listen to me, you have to know_

_That you're the only one _

_That matters to me"_

Brittany closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly. Santana could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry. Seeing Brittany like that pushed Santana over the edge and finally she just let the tears fall from her eyes and run down her cheeks.

_"Be with me forever more_

_My feeling for you are for sure_

_I love you, I love you_

_I cannot live without you_

_Come to me and be my baby_

_I truly think that you can save me_

_I love you, I love you_

_I cannot live without you."_

Santana looked around to see everyone's reactions. Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Sam, Mercedes and Lauren were all swaying to the music and smiling, Tina and Mike were holding hands and cuddling, Kurt was staring and smiling at Santana and gave her an approving nod. Artie was just watching with his arms crossed, and didn't look very happy.

_"Oh, please be with me_

_You make me so happy_

_Without you,_

_I don't know what I'll do_

_I can't be without my love"_

Brittany was full on crying now, and she looked right at Santana. Their eyes met and Santana smiled at Britt through her tears.

_"Be with me forever more_

_My feeling for you are for sure_

_I love you, I love you_

_I cannot live without you_

_Come to me and be my baby_

_I truly think that you can save me_

_I love you, I love you_

_I cannot live without you."_

As Brittany sang her last note, Santana got up from her seat. She hugged Brittany so tightly that it could have strangled her. They were both sobbing in each other's arms.

"Thank you so much," Santana whispered in her ear.

"I love you, San," whispered Brittany.

"I love you too."

"I know. But tell them that."

Santana looked at Brittany and felt herself go light-headed. _I need to do this. It's the right time, _she thought.

So she faced the glee club and took a deep breathe.

"Can I have your attention please?"

Everyone was still talking amongst themselves and didn't hear what Santana had said.

"Excuse me?"

They still were talking. Finally, Santana got fed up.

"Yo, ya'll better shut your mouths before I stick some sheet music in them. _Dios, cállate! Déjame hablar, maldita sea! No me gusta_!"

They all quieted down and stared at Santana. She could hear a small chuckle come from Brittany. Santana looked at her glee-mates.

"Alright. I have something to tell you all…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, you'll make my week so much better, plus if I get some feedback I'll know what to do for the next chapter. 3<br>**

**Translations:  
><strong>

**_Hijo de puta_ = Son of a bitch!**

**_Dios, cállate! Déjame hablar, maldita sea! No me gusta_! = God, shut up! Let me talk, dammit! I don't like!**


	2. Out

**A/N Alright, so I'm actually very happy with this chapter. I hope you like it too! Spanish translations at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Santana took a deep breath. She could feel her whole body shiver in apprehension. Her palms were sweaty, and her vision became blurry. She then felt her body go limp.<p>

_Shit, shit, shit! _she thought,_ I am Santana fricken Lopez. I do NOT faint. Shake it off, Santana. _

"…I am a- uh…" she swayed on the spot. _Get a hold of yourself! _"I am a…lesbian. I love Brittany and she loves me, and if you didn't already guess from the song that she sang, we want to be together. And we will. But I just wanted to tell you guys, I wanted to be honest with you…you're, like, my family and I didn't want to lie to you guys like I have lied to myself all of these years." She cleared her throat and took a big breath.

"So, there you have it. Santana Lopez is a lesbian. And if anyone wants to bitch about it, you best say it to my face so that I can break your nose when you're done."

She exhaled and waited for the response. There was silence. Blank stares. Santana started to feel faint.

Then suddenly, a clap. Then another. And another. Santana looked for the source of the clapping, and she turned to find Mr. Schuester smiling and beginning to clap. Then Santana heard the others join in. The whole glee club stood up (except Artie, cause, you know, he's a cripple), smiling and clapping. Santana felt her eyes well up with happy tears, and she didn't even try to stop them from falling down her cheeks.

Brittany walked over to Santana and kissed her like she had never kissed her before. It was so passionate, so loving, that Santana felt weak in the knees. She put her arms around Brittany's neck and let more of her tears trickle down her cheeks. By now, Santana didn't even hear the glee club cheering and clapping anymore. She couldn't feel their presence, and she didn't care. It was just her and Brittany, off in their own world.

When they finally broke apart, Santana whispered "I love you," to Brittany to which Brittany replied, "I love you too, and I will forever and ever." They ended their embrace, but continued to hold hands, their fingers interlocked in each other's.

* * *

><p>That night, Santana and Brittany went to Breadstix for a celebratory dinner. They held hands, talked, and even just stared into each other's eyes silently for a bit. It was still like they were the "old" Santana and Brittany, but they weren't hiding their feelings for each other anymore, and it was heaven. Santana didn't think she could be happier than she was then.<p>

When the two were waiting for their desserts, Brittany looked at Santana and spoke up, "What are we going to tell our parents?".

Santana took in a small breath. She could feel the all-to-familiar light-headed feeling and her words became shaky, "I…I don't know. Britt, I don't know if I can do it…at least, not alone."

Brittany smiled at Santana, "well of course you don't have to do it alone. We'll come out together, to my parents and to your mom."

Santana flashed Brittany a huge smile and took her hand. "Thank you Britt. I love you."

"Awe, honey. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Santana was squirming in her seat as she waited for Brittany's parents to come sit down with them. She was feeling dizzy and her chest was tight, and all of the sudden she had to pee like crazy. That happens when she gets really, really nervous, like she was before her "Valerie" solo at sectionals and when she told Brittany that she loved her.<p>

Finally the waiting was over. Mr. Adam Pierce and Mrs. Daisy Pierce sat across from Santana and Brittany and had looks of curiosity and concern on both of their faces.

Brittany took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second before she started talking. "Mom, dad…I'm just going to lay my cards on the table and tell you before my head starts hurting from too much thinking. Me and Santana…I love her, she loves me…we're in love. And now, she's my girlfriend."

Adam and Daisy both looked at each other, then Santana, then back to Brittany. Daisy spoke up first, "so…you're lesbians?"

Santana surprised herself and actually spoke up, "yeah…yeah, we are." She took Brittany's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"And you really love each other?" asked Adam.

"I love Brittany more than anyone or anything else in this world, Mr. Pierce. I would do anything for her, I would be anything for her...she is my everything," Santana proclaimed. She looked at Brittany, who was staring at Santana with the sweetest, most loving smile Santana has ever seen. Her light sapphire eyes were sparkling and her cheeks turned light pink in a blush.

"Well that's all I could ever ask for," said Daisy, who reached her hand out to take Santana's hand, "I am so happy that Brittany found her soul mate. Mr. Pierce and I felt like this would happen eventually, since you two have always been so, so close. And now that it has, I couldn't be more ecstatic. It's wonderful to have someone love my Britt-Britt as much as you do." Santana could see Daisy get a little misty-eyed when she said the last sentence.

The girls stood up and hugged both of Brittany's parents, and then Brittany turned to Santana. She took Santana's hand and smiled a nervous smile, "I guess it's time to tell your mother, then."

* * *

><p>Santana hesitated at the front door of her house. "I don't know if I can do it, Britt," she said.<p>

Brittany took her hands and looked Santana straight in the eyes. "Yes you can, Santana. You have to tell her. You can't lie to your mom about your sexuality you're whole life. What are you going to do when we get married? You're nose may not grow every time you lie to your mom, like Pinocchio's does, but the holes in your heart will."

"I don't think I have ever heard you say something so intelligent and thoughtful before in my life," Santana said with a chuckle.

"What can I say? You bring the best out of me, Santana. And that is just one of the many reasons why I love you so much," Brittany said with a sweet smile.

"Well," Santana breathed, "that's enough for me. I guess it's time to tell her."

Santana opened the door and she and Brittany stepped inside. Santana called her mom, Elisa, down to the living room and sat down on the couch with Brittany.

"What is it, dear? Oh, hi Brittany, sweetie!" cooed Elisa.

"Mom, I have to tell you something. Something important," started Santana. She looked directly at her mother, who stared back curiously. "Mom…I'm a lesbian. And I'm in love with Brittany, and she's in love with me. We're…together." And with that, Santana took Brittany's hand.

Elisa's smile quickly changed into a blank stare.

There was a silence for about a minute, though it seemed like forever to Santana.

"Mami?" Santana started.

"Fuera," said Elisa blankly.

"Mami!" pleaded Santana.

"Fuera….ahora."

"Mami, no! Why are you doing this?" cried Santana. She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks and she looked at Brittany who had also begun to cry.

Though she was no champion at Spanish, Brittany understood what Elisa was saying immediately, and stared helplessly as Santana's home life began to unravel.

"I SAID OUT! ¡Fuera de mi casa!"

"Mamá, yo la quiero tanto!" yelled Santana.

"I don't care," Elisa said simply.

"I'm your daughter!"

"You are not my daughter, you are a filthy sinner. God hates the gays!"

"God doesn't hate anybody!"

"Mentiras."

Brittany got fed up. She got in-between Santana and Elisa and looked at Elisa.

"Look. Though Santana didn't turn into the boy-loving girly-girl you dreamed she'd become, you still need to love and accept her. That's what parents do!" scolded Brittany.

"Don't tell me what to do, you little harlot! You!" she pointed at Santana, "get your things and then both of you get the hell out of my house." And with that, she walked away and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Santana sobbed the whole way to Brittany's house. Brittany felt helpless, she didn't know what to do. She took one hand off of the wheel and took Santana's hand. She started caressing it and when they pulled in Brittany's driveway, she brought Santana's hands up and kissed them. "It's going to be okay, Sweetie."<p>

Santana sniffed and looked at Brittany, and she whispered, "I love you." Brittany kissed Santana lightly on the lips in reply and held her close, running her fingers through Santana's hair.

After a minute, Santana sniffed and looked up. "We should get inside. I'm so tired…"

They both got out of the car and took Santana's belongings into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce walked into the entryway where the two girls were and before any words came out, they saw the bags on the floor and Santana's tear-streaked face and bloodshot eyes. Wordlessly, the two parents pulled the two girls into an embrace.

"You can stay here are long as you want, Santana," Adam said, and Daisy agreed.

"Thank you," were the only two words Santana could force herself to say.

Santana and Brittany walked up to Brittany's room and Santana changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, though it was only seven o'clock.

"Good night, Precious. I love you," cooed Brittany, and she kissed the top of Santana's head.

Santana was so exhausted, she could only muster a sleepy moan in reply, and Brittany giggled softly.

Santana had only just closed her eyes when she heard a beautiful song coming from Brittany's piano. It sounded like a lullaby. Santana concentrated on the notes. The right hand was softly playing the melody, _E4, D4, E4, D4, C4, B3, C4, D4, F4, E4, F4, E4, D4_. The left hand was harmonizing with _C3 & E3, D3 & F3. _That part was repeated once, then the lullaby went on. The right hand began playing _G4, F4, G4, F4, E4, F4, A4, G4, F4 _with the left hand simultaneously played _C3 & G3, D3 & A3. _Then it repeated the first line of the song again.

Santana wanted to hear the rest of the song, but she was too fatigued to keep listening. So she fell asleep to the beautiful song…her lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! The next chapter should be up soon...<strong>

**Translations: **

**Fuera = Out**

**Ahora = Now**

**Fuera de mi casa = Get out of my house**

**Yo la quiero tanto = I love her so much  
><strong>

**Mentiras = Lies**


	3. Back to Black

**Thank you guys so much for the nice reviews I've gotten so far! I love you all! Keep 'em coming!**

**As always, Spanish translations are at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Santana opened her eyes and was greeted by the 7-AM Saturday sun shining through Brittany's bedroom window. She let her eyes wander through the bedroom, paying attention to every detail. She saw the normal things that were usually in Brittany's room, such as Brittany's twin doll and her countless pictures taped onto the wall.<p>

But then she saw things she never had the time or patience to notice before: how neatly organized Brittany's vanity was, with make-up being organized in the order of when she uses it and hair ties hung on a ring according to color; how she has cat toys laying in a basket in the corner of her room for her cats, Charity and Lord Tubbington, to play with; and how her diary has it's own special table and special pen that she uses just for it.

Her eyes then fell on Brittany, who was still sleeping soundly on Santana's right. Santana couldn't help but stare at Brittany while she slept. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful that she could be mistaken for an angel sent down from heaven. After a moment, Santana noticed that she and Brittany had been holding hands and facing each other while they slept. She smiled and decided to get out of bed to stretch her legs, which were falling asleep.

Santana walked over to Brittany's vanity and took a look at herself in the mirror. She repressed a gasp of horror. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, her face pale, and there were black smudges of mascara and eyeliner running down her face. It took her a moment to remember what had happened the day before. She felt her heart drop. Her mom had rejected her sexuality, rejected Brittany being her girlfriend, and rejected everything Santana loved. Basically, Elisa rejected Santana. And it took everything in Santana's power not to break down again, right there at that moment.

Instead, she washed her face and walked back over to the bed. She laid down, facing Brittany and kissed her cheek tenderly. She took Brittany's hand and let herself fall into dreamland again.

* * *

><p>At about 9 am, Brittany was the one to wake up first. She looked at Santana's sleeping face and caressed her cheek. Santana's eyes began to flutter awake and she looked at Brittany with her dark brown eyes. "Good morning, lovely," cooed Brittany, and she placed a small kiss on the brunette's nose.<p>

Santana chuckled. "Good morning," she said as she sat up. She looked at the petite blond and took her hand. "Thank you," she whispered, "for everything. For letting me stay here, for comforting me, for helping me through this," her voice broke on the last word, but she continued, "I'm so lucky that I have you. I love you so much, Britt." She didn't even try to repress the tears, she just let them fall. She didn't have to hide her feelings from Brittany anymore, and she wasn't going to.

"Oh, honey," Brittany's eyes were filling with tears as she looked at the crying Latina. She put her arms around Santana and the brunette rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head and stroked her hair. "I love you too, and I always will. It killed me to see you so sad…I want to make everything better, but I can only do so much. I'll try my hardest to make you happy."

Santana looked up at the blonde and smiled through her tears, "You already make me so happy. If anyone could make me feel better after what that bitch did to me, you can. And you did. When I laid down on your bed last night, I didn't think I'd be able to get out of the depression my mom put me in. But you did it, just by playing that song on your piano. It was so beautiful. It made me feel so at-peace with everything. Thank you."

"I wrote that, you know," Brittany explained with a smile. Santana looked up at her and smiled, too.

"You did?"

"Yep. I wrote it the day Ms. Holliday helped you realize your feelings. I wrote it for you. Only for you," Brittany looked at Santana, who met her gaze with a look of unconditional love. Before Brittany could say anything else, Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's in a firm kiss. The blonde returned the kiss with so much passion that Santana fell back on the bed with Brittany on top of her. Santana could feel Brittany's tongue swipe over her lower lip and it made her heart skip a beat. Brittany had started pulling Santana's shirt over her head when the brunette spoke up.

"Your parents…" she said, panting.

"Work," is all Brittany could muster out before her and Santana's lips met again, with even more passion than before.

"Te amo," breathed Santana in between kisses.

"Te amo," Brittany replied.

And with that, they fell into each others embrace with all the love, passion, and lust they had in them. But this time, it wasn't just sex. It was making love. Because, just as Brittany had said a while back, everything is better with feelings.

* * *

><p>The next day, Santana and Brittany were at the mall so they could shop for prom dresses. Prom was only two weeks away, so they knew they had to work hard to find the perfect dresses to wear. Santana was the one to find her dress first. It was a long, faded-red gown with beaded empire waist, side cut-outs and a V-neck.<p>

When Brittany saw Santana in her dress, she sighed happily. "Santana…that dress on you is amazing. I can't even…" she trailed off.

"You really think so, Britt?" Santana asked skeptically. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, "I think I'm going to get it."

"Good. Because if you don't, I'll have to kill you for teasing me," Brittany said with a smirk. "Now it's my turn!"

Brittany found her dress just in a matter of minutes. It was a coral-colored, strapless cocktail dress that was beaded in the top area and poofed out slightly at the bottom.

Santana couldn't help but grin like an idiot when she saw Brittany in her dress. She looked like a supermodel.

"It's like that dress was made for you, hon," Santana cooed, "You look positively delicious."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana lightly before skipping off to buy her dress.

* * *

><p>Then came Monday, the first day back at school since she and Brittany came out to the Glee club and their parents. Brittany and Santana walked into school hand-in-hand virtuously unnoticed, mostly because it wasn't an abnormal scene. They had always held hands, but they never did anything more in front of people. So when Brittany pulled Santana in for a kiss before they went to their first period classes, people paid attention. But for once, Santana didn't give a shit. She was in love, she was happy, and she didn't care what other's thought of her.<p>

The day seemed to drag on. Other than Glee club and lunch, Santana had only had Spanish class with Brittany, and they couldn't even speak English. So they spent the class flirting in Spanish, though Santana knew Brittany would have a hard time understanding it.

Finally, it was time for Glee club. The girls walked in and sat next to each other. Mr. Schuester wrote one three-letter word on the board: MOM.

Santana's body went numb.

"As you all know, this coming Sunday is Mother's day. So for this week's assignment, you each are going to pick a song that represents how much you love and appreciate your mothers," explained Mr. Schuester.

Santana was light-headed and dizzy. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. She turned to look at Brittany, "I don't feel well," she whispered. Brittany took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"And on Friday, I want you to invite your mother's to come watch us perform our songs for them!" exclaimed Mr. Schuester, and the entire Glee club, besides Brittany and Santana, started buzzing excitedly about the assignment.

Santana felt her body go limp, and she let out a small, but audible yelp before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be out soon...as always, reviews are wonderful and if you review, I'll love you forever!<strong>

**Te amo = I love you**


	4. Mom

**Okay, so some of this is in Brittany's POV, because Santana is obviously passed out. So be warned. Translations at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany<strong>

The room went completely silent in just a millisecond. Then, just as fast, everyone began to panic.

"SANTANA!" cried Brittany in horror.

"Holy SHIT!" yelled Puck as he and Mr. Schuester ran to the unconscious Latina on the ground.

"Oh my God, what do we do?" asked Quinn in a panicked voice.

"Do we need to call 911?" asked Finn as he pulled out his cell phone.

Brittany couldn't wrap her head around what just happened. She saw that Santana looked ill and weak, but she never expected her to faint. Santana must have been hurting worse than Brittany ever suspected. That thought alone made Brittany break down in sobs.

"It'll be okay, Brittany," comforted Rachel. She wrapped her arms around the crying blonde. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No…no….it won't!" Brittany struggled with her words and let out a sob on Rachel's shoulder. The brunette diva patted Brittany's back as Mr. Schuester continued to assess the situation.

"Alright…Puck, help me carry Santana to the nurse. Brittany, you should come too. Everyone else, please stay in the room," explained Mr. Schuester. Puck carefully picked up Santana and Brittany, who was still sobbing, walked with the others to the nurse's office.

Once they got there, Mr. Schuester went to talk to the nurse and Puck laid Santana on the bed in the nurse's office. He gave Brittany a reassuring hug and left. Brittany took Santana's hand and a tear fell on the Latina's ring finger knuckle. Brittany kissed where the tear was and looked sadly at the unconscious brunette.

"Why is she not waking up?" Brittany said helplessly. She stared at the red-haired nurse skeptically, trying to decide if the nurse was fit enough to take care of her Santana.

The nurse began examining Santana and wrote something down on a piece of paper on her clipboard. She then began looking at the brunette's head.

"Ah. She passed out you said?" asked the nurse. Brittany nodded. "Well when she fell to the ground, she hit her head. It knocked her unconscious. But she only has a small bump, nothing severe, so the paramedics will probably not need to get involved. I'd say she'll be awake in no less than 10 minutes."

"I don't understand, how did this happen?" Mr. Schuester asked Brittany, confused.

_Should I tell him what happened with Santana's mom? _Brittany thought. Her head was jumbled with thoughts, and she surprised herself by not letting every thought that popped into her head be said. Finally, she concluded that it was important for him to know.

"On Friday…after we came out to the Glee club, me and Santana came out to our parents. My mom and dad took it very well, and are even excited about it. But Santana's mom…" Brittany took a deep breath and felt more hot tears fall down her cheeks. "…Santana's mom rejected her…rejected _us_. Her and her mom said some things in Spanish that I didn't understand, and then…her mom kicked her out." Brittany couldn't handle it anymore, she broke down right there. She felt so bad that it didn't just emotionally hurt, it physically hurt.

Mr. Schuester had a sharp intake of breath. He looked at Brittany. "If I would have known that…I wouldn't have done this lesson. I feel awful."

Brittany looked at Santana and then at Mr. Schuester. "It's alright Mr. Schue. It's not your fault."

Mr. Schuester stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm going to go check on the Glee Club. I'll be back in a few minutes…make sure the nurse notifies me if anything changes."

Brittany nodded her head, her eyes never leaving Santana, "sure thing, Mr. Schue." With that, he left, and then the only noise to be heard was Brittany's breathing.

Brittany took her free hand and caressed Santana's cheek. _Why did she have all of this hate thrown her way? _she thought, _She doesn't deserve this. She's a good person. It's not fair!_ Brittany felt tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. She let them. Who cares, anyway?

It was then when Brittany felt the hand that she was holding twitch, and a small and subtle groan slipped from the previously unconscious Latina's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana<strong>

Santana's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was the off-white ceiling of the nurse's office. She gasped and squeezed the hand that was intertwined with her's.

"San?" she heard a small voice say unsurely. Santana turned to the voice to find it coming from her Brittany.

"Britt-Britt," Santana croaked, her voice husky and low.

"Oh, San! I was so worried!" Brittany said as she leaned down to place a small kiss on the brunette's lips. Santana tried to sit up, but she got dizzy had to grab a hold of Brittany's shoulder. "_Mierda._"

"San, honey, I think you should stay laying down," Brittany gently guided Santana back to a laying position and put the back of her hand to the Latina's forehead.

"Wha-what happened?" Santana asked, her voice slightly louder.

"You fainted, sweetie. In Glee club. And when you fell, you hit your head. Oh San…" Brittany cooed, tears threatening once again to spill over.

"Oh…oh! Oh no. Shit, I'm so fricken…ugh. Way to make yourself look like an idiot, Lopez," Santana belittled herself.

"No, honey! No. It wasn't your fault!" Brittany comforted her girlfriend. Santana's eyes changed emotion immediately.

"I know…but I bet Berry's going to have a field day with this one…"

"She won't, San, I promise. She was so, so worried about you, just like everyone else," the blonde explained.

"Oh," Santana said, realization falling over her.

"Well, I better tell Mr. Schue that you're awake, Love," Brittany stated, and she pecked Santana on the cheek, and the Latina could feel the spot that Brittany kissed become hot with a small blush.

So the blonde went to the main office and left Santana alone, assessing the situation. Santana could remember most of what happen before she had fainted. Mr. Schuester was giving the class this week's assignment…to sing a song to their mothers. Just the thought made Santana sick to her stomach. Santana ignored the feeling of sickness and focused on the situation. Should she do this assignment? Should she ask to be pardoned from it?

Santana's stomach started to cramp like it does when she gets super stressed. She closed her eyes so the feeling would pass and she could become calm again.

It was only a minute before she heard two sets of footsteps enter the room, and she opened her eyes.

"Santana," started Mr. Schuester timidly, "I am so sorry. If I had any idea of what happened with you and your mother, I wouldn't have done this assignment."

"It's okay, Mr. Schue. It's not your fault…it's the perfect assignment for this week. Don't let my problems ruin it," Santana said, feeling very uncharacteristically nice.

"Alright…but just know, Santana, you don't have to do the assignment if you don't want to. You aren't obligated to do anything you aren't comfortable doing."

Santana's reply shocked even herself, "Thanks, Mr. Schuester. But I want to do it."

"You do?" Mr. Schuester and Brittany gasped at the same time.

"Yeah…I want to. Or maybe, I need to. I think it'll help me get through this. Music always has done that for me," Santana assured them.

"San…" Brittany started, worriedly.

"Brittany," Santana sat up and looked the blonde straight into her bright, sapphire eyes, and smiled. "I wantz to get my singin' on."

Brittany could help but smile at the Latina, "Okay. Let's do this." She kissed the brunette on the nose. "I believe in you, Santana."

Santana smiled and pulled the blonde into a warm embrace, thinking to herself, _how did I get so damn lucky?_

* * *

><p>On Friday, Santana sat in the auditorium with the rest of the Glee club and watched as her friends got on stage to sing to their mothers. Most of them were a blur to Santana, though a few did stick in her mind; Kurt singing "Goodbye is the Saddest Word" to his deceased mother while his dad sat in the audience, Rachel singing "Daughters" by John Mayer to her mom through Skype, Puck starting to sing "Stacey's Mom" as a joke, then switching to "Thank You Mom" by Good Charlotte, and Brittany singing "Who I Am".<p>

Finally, everyone but Santana had gone. Mr. Schuester had called Santana's mother earlier and told her to come to the school's auditorium. He didn't say why, he just said it was important. Her mother still hadn't come, but Santana was going to sing this even if her mom didn't come.

Santana stood up and went to the stage. The lights were darkened so no one could see who was on stage, and right before she started, she saw the auditorium doors open and her mother walked in, confused.

Santana took a deep breath and the spotlight hit her. Her mother quickly stared right at the nervous Latina on stage and started walking backwards toward the door, but before she could get there, Puck, Finn and Mr. Schuester blocked the exit. She gave up, annoyed, but finally sat down in the last row of seats and watched.

Santana froze up. She could feel her eyes fill with tears, and backed away from the mic.

"I can't do this," she said low enough that no one could hear her. But before she could move any more, she felt a soft hand take hers. She looked to see who it was.

Brittany smiled and leaned in close to Santana's ear.

"You can do this. You are a strong person. Don't do this for her, do it for you," the blonde whispered in her ear.

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled worriedly, "Thank you," she whispered, "I love you."

Brittany pulled Santana's hand to her lips and kissed it lightly, "I love you too."

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

Finally Santana looked at the band and nodded. The music started.

"_I want a mom that will last forever _

_I want a mom to make it all better _

_I want a mom that will last forever _

_I want a mom who love me whatever _

_I want a mom to take my hand and make me feel like a holiday _

_A mom to tuck me in at night and chase the monsters away _

_I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby _

_And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry"_

Santana wanted to break down, but she kept going. She looked at her mom, but Santana couldn't make out what her expression was. She knew she would cry if she didn't look away.

"_Oh,_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

_When she says to me, she will always be there_

_To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared_

_Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you_

_I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true_

_I want a mom when I get lonely_

_Who will take the time to play_

_A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray_

_I want a mom to read me stories_

_And sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry"_

Santana couldn't help but let the tears that were forming in her eyes fall. She didn't care anymore. Let her mom see what she did to her by rejecting her. She stared right at her mom for the rest of the song.

"_Oh, I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

_I want a mom, I want a mom_

_I want a mom that'll last forever, I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom, I want a mom_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom that'll last forever, _

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom."_

By the end of the song, Santana was crying, Brittany was sobbing silently, and many of the Glee club members were crying also. Brittany pulled Santana into an embrace, and when they pulled apart, Santana wiped the tears off of Brittany's cheeks.

"Don't cry, Brittany!" Santana blubbered through her tears. Brittany didn't say anything, but another tear fell from her eyes to her cheek and Santana kissed the tear away.

"Santana?" a voice said. Santana and Brittany turned to the source of the voice.

There they saw Elisa Lopez walking towards the girls, her arms wrapped around her body as if she was hugging herself, and crying.

"_Hija_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mierda = Shit<strong>

**Hija = Daughter**

**The song used is "I Want A Mom That Will Last Forever" by Cyndi Lauper.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**The next chapter should be up soon!  
><strong>


	5. Reunion

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I adore all of you. Please continue reviewing, it makes my life!**

**Some of this will be in Elisa's POV, and the rest will be Santana.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elisa<strong>

"_Hija?"_

Elisa watched as Santana studied her mother, trying to figure out her intentions.

Elisa looked at her daughter, and she wanted to break down right there. Santana was her daughter, her own flesh and blood, and she just rejected her. Elisa threw Santana out without a second thought, without thinking what it would do to her. Listening to Santana sing that song and watching her cry on stage showed Elisa exactly what her actions did to her daughter.

Elisa couldn't help but loath herself.

Especially when Santana stood there, so venerable and broken, Brittany's arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Mother." Santana monotoned.

Elisa stood silently, watching her daughter and Brittany intently. She didn't understand why Santana chose to be with Brittany instead of a boy…that is, until now. She couldn't help but notice the way they looked at each other. She could see the love in their eyes. Santana looked at Brittany as if she just ended world hunger. Brittany stared at Santana like she was the only girl in the world.

Elisa could have kicked herself.

"Oh, _Mija. _I am so-" Elisa started, but Santana put her hand up.

"Save it. You're not really sorry."

"But darling, I am. I shouldn't have been so hateful. If only I listened to you when you first told me about you and Brittany, I probably…I wouldn't have been a selfish bitch. I pushed you away as if you were Satan himself, but after watching you sing that song, being so emotional…and watching how loving Brittany is towards you, and you towards her, I know that what I did was extremely wrong. I don't care if the church doesn't like that you are a lesbian, I don't care if the bible says it's a sin…what I did to you is the biggest sin a mother can make. I love you, _mi querida niña. _I love you no matter who you love. I now know that. I just want my little girl back home," tears were streaming down Elisa's face, and Santana and Brittany's eyes were being to well up with tears also.

The three ladies were silent for a few seconds. Elisa just then remembered that there were mother people in the auditorium with them, but she didn't care. All she cared about was her daughter's happiness, and her daughter's girlfriend's happiness.

Santana and Brittany stared at each other and said nothing, but it was as if they were having a private, telepathic conversation.

Then Santana looked at Elisa and stepped towards her. "Mom…you hurt me. You hurt me worse than anyone in the world could have hurt me. You told me I wasn't your daughter because I was gay. You said I was a filthy sinner! How do I know you're truly sorry and not just being guilted into being sorry?"

Elisa was taken aback by what her daughter just said to her. But she just sighed and took her daughter's hand, "I have never been more sorry about anything, Santana. I was stupid, I was selfish, and I was ruthless. And I regret it so, so much. Please forgive me, _Mija._ I promise I will be nothing but understanding from now on. I love you both, and I support you now and forever. Whatever you do and whoever you love, I will always be there for you," Elisa took Brittany's hand too, "For both of you."

The tears in Santana's eyes fell down her cheeks, and Brittany began to cry also.

"You will?" Santana blubbered, almost silently.

"_Siempre_," Elisa promised.

Santana wrapped around her mother, and they both were teary as they embraced. It was a few moments before they broke apart, but once they did, Elisa held out her other arm and smiled, inviting Brittany to join in the embrace. The whole Glee club burst into applause when the three ladies hugged, and they broke apart and jokingly bowed for their audience.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana<strong>

Santana went back to Brittany's house feeling great. Her mother and her were on good terms again, and she had the most wonderful and beautiful girlfriend in the world. Tonight she would move back home, and her mom invited the Pierce's over for a celebratory dinner. She was making her famous Spanish spaghetti with meat sauce, and Santana was excited, not only for the two families to get together and talk, but for the fact that she was finally going to have her mother's cooking for the first time in a week.

Santana finished packing, and drove over to her house with Brittany and her family (including her little sister, Katy). Brittany's mom had seen everything that happened between Santana and her mother, so she explained to her husband that all was well again.

The moment you stepped into Santana's house, the delicious aroma of spaghetti sauce and garlic bread took over your senses. Adam, Daisy, and Katy immediately sat down after being greeted by Elisa, but Brittany and Santana decided to help Elisa finish cooking.

"Are you nervous, mama?" Santana asked, concerned. Elisa pecked her daughter on her forehead and smiled.

"I don't know. I'm nervous that they will be angry with me-they sure have a right to be-but I also have a very good feeling about tonight. Now you two go sit down, I'll bring the food in a minute."

Santana smiled at her mother's response. She took Brittany's hand and led her to the dining room.

Elisa walked in with a large dish full of spaghetti and a plate with home-made garlic bread. Santana had to stop herself from drooling. She LOVED garlic bread.

Everyone began eating, talking and laughing. Finally, Daisy spoke up about the recent reunion.

"I'm so glad you two have worked things out. I was so worried."

"I know. I'm so sorry that I put not only Santana and Brittany through this, but you guys through this too. I was so selfish, but I promise I will always be open to everything now. I can't see her go through that again, especially since I was the one who did it."

Santana took her mother's hand, "I'm just happy that everyone is getting along. Ever since my dad left, I never felt like this family was complete. But now, I truly feel like it's complete. You all are family to me. And I couldn't ask for a better one."

Brittany took Santana's hand and kissed it. Santana's eyes darted right to her mother for a reaction, but Elisa didn't flinch or twitch. She just smiled genuinely.

Santana couldn't have been happier. She looked at Brittany and took her hands in hers. "And I owe it all to you. If you didn't sing that song in Glee, I probably wouldn't have had the courage to come out. So thank you, Brittany. For everything you have ever done for me. I love you."

"I love you too, forever and ever," Brittany smiled.

"Forever and ever," Santana echoed, and the two shared a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hija - daughter<strong>

**Mija - Short for "Mi hija", which means my daughter**

**Mi querida niña - My darling girl**

**Siempre - Always**

**This isn't the end! The final chapter will be out soon! Thank you so much for the kind reviews, please keep them coming! Free fondue for all who review! (Hey that rhymed!)**


	6. Years Later

**Sorry it took so long…busy schedules and writers block got the best of me. Thank you everyone who read this the whole way through…I appreciate everyone's comments and story alerts and favoritings! Especially the reviews! Please continue! Haha! No but seriously, I'll love you forever if you review.**

* * *

><p><em>Three years later<em>

It was Brittany's birthday, and Santana had the perfect gift for her. She was going to take Brittany to her favorite place in the world - Cedar Point. Brittany didn't know where they were going though. Santana wanted to surprise her, because nothing made Santana happier than seeing Brittany's "surprised and excited" face.

Brittany was blindfolded during the whole car ride to Cedar Point, which slightly annoyed the impatient blonde.

"Are we there yet?" she asked about every ten minutes.

"No, not yet," Santana always answered.

Finally, at about ten-thirty in the morning, they were at the toll booth before they entered the parking lot. Santana had to shush the toll booth employee before he said "Welcome to Cedar Point!" because she wanted to draw out the surprise as long as possible.

Finally, Santana parked the car and helped Brittany out.

"Can I take this thing off yet, San? Please?" she pleaded.

"Not quite yet. Don't worry, I'll help you walk to where we're going," the Latina promised as she took the taller girl's hand.

Santana carefully led Brittany to the park entrance. Halfway there, Brittany tripped over her own foot. Santana caught her before she fell.

Brittany sighed loudly. "Don't let me fall and kill myself, or I'll come back as a zombie and eat your face!"

"I'm sure you will Britt. We're almost there, so don't worry."

Finally they reached the gates and Santana let go of Brittany's hands.

"Alright Britt. Here we are…take off your blindfold!" the Brunette said excitedly.

Brittany did as she was told and took the blindfold off. Santana's brown eyes were soon met with curious blue ones, but only for a moment. Brittany's eyes soon darted towards the excitement before her and they lit up.

"Oh my God!" Brittany squealed, "Santana! Cedar Point? This is the best birthday EVER!" She jumped up and down excitedly and kissed Santana forcefully, but quickly, on the lips.

"Good, I'm glad you're so excited!" Santana smiled and took her girlfriend's hand as they walked toward the ticket area.

After Santana bought their tickets and they had gotten their hands stamped, Brittany immediately started running towards the antique carousel, which is the first ride you see when you enter at the front of the park. This began the wonderful, fun day of riding ride after ride after ride.

Finally at about 6:30 in the evening, two girls were getting tired. Before they left the park, the girls got an elephant ear to share and a pound of fudge to take home.

Before they could head to the car, though, Santana took Brittany's hand and began walking towards the sanded beach of Lake Erie.

"What are we doing San?" Brittany asked, confused.

"We're going to walk along the beach. I always do that with my family before we leave for home," Santana said with a smile.

Brittany smiled and nodded, "okay! That sounds like fun."

They had walked on the beach for about ten minutes when the sun began to set. The direction they were walking gave them a perfect view of the sunset.

It was the most perfect and beautiful sunset Santana had ever seen. The sun was like a large, orange fireball in the distance. It was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds in the sky, which were all splashed with random colors of hot pinks, reds, and even hints of purples and blues. The sun was so large she felt like she could almost touch it. As the sun descended, it gave the allusion that Lake Erie was swallowing it in it's waves.

Santana stopped.

"Why are we stopping, San?" Brittany inquired.

Santana said nothing. She just took a black satin ring box out of her purse and dropped to one knee.

"Santana…" Brittany started, but trailed off.

"Brittany, I love you. I love you because you brought out a side of me that I never knew. I love you because you love me, even though I can be a complete bitch. I love your smile, your laugh, your voice, the way you roll your eyes…hell, I love everything about you. When I'm with you, the world is perfect, and I don't care about anything but making you happy and cherishing every moment I spend with you. I can't picture myself with anyone but you, Brittany. You are my everything."

Santana opened the black satin box to reveal a beautiful white gold ring that had single rows of diamonds on both sides of the princess cut diamond that was set on the top of the ring. The diamond sparkled especially beautiful in the light of the sunset.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, will you marry me?"

Brittany's face glistened with happy tears and she brought her hand to her mouth. She nodded frantically as she said "yes, yes, yes!" over and over again. Santana put the ring on Brittany's finger and then stood up. Before she could say anything, Brittany threw herself at Santana with so much force that it knocked both of them down, sending both of them into the water of Lake Erie. Normally Santana would be angry, but at that moment, she could have been punched in the face and she wouldn't give a damn. She was too happy to care.

The two laughed as they stood up, their clothes dripping with lake water. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and kissed her passionately. Brittany's blue eyes sparkled as she stared at her fiancée lovingly.

"Best birthday. Ever."

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later<em>

"Are you ready, Lopez?" Quinn asked the nervous Latina. Santana looked at Quinn and she felt her lip tremble.

"I'm scared," she said softly, and Quinn put her arm around Santana comfortingly.

"Don't be," the former Cheerio said. "You look beautiful, the beach is decorated beautifully, and Brittany loves you so much. What is there to be nervous about?"

"My vows," Santana stated simply. Quinn looked at her, puzzled.

"Why are you nervous about those? Aren't you just doing the traditional vows?"

"No, because there's really nothing traditional about us. We're singing for each other instead," Santana sat down and took a deep breath, "I can't do this, I just can't. My voice is going to crack or I'm going to puke or Brittany is going to hate it, and she'll freaking leave me at the alter! I have to tell Brittany that I'm just gonna do the traditional vows, I can't sing, I can't, I-"

The next thing she knew, Santana was slapped in the face by Quinn.

"Get it together, Santana! You are a brave person, you have an amazing voice and Brittany is going to love your song even if you screw up. You. Can. Do. This!"

The Latina was still rubbing her cheek when she answered, "thanks for that, I guess. Fine I'll do it. But just so you know, I'm getting you back later for slapping me."

"Whatever. As long as you stop acting so nuts. You're not fun when you're acting like a nervous wreck." Quinn smiled and hugged her friend.

Santana grinned also. "Can it, Fabray," she demanded, and then looked at the clock. "Shit. Let's go!"

Brittany was walking to the wedding site, which was the beach on Lake Erie, with her arm linked with her father's. She took a deep breath.

"Nervous, sweetie?" Adam said, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah. A little. I'm a little scared about singing to her for our vows," Brittany explained. Her father looked at her and smiled, "Brittany, you have a beautiful voice and a loving soon-to-be Wife who loves you dearly. She would love it even if you sounded like Lord Tubbington choking on a piece of fondue."

Brittany hugged her father. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, princess," he cooed, and music began playing as they got closer and closer to the aisle, "get ready, Brittany. Here we go."

Brittany looked up to see Santana standing at the end of the aisle, beside the priest and Quinn.

Santana was wearing a short, black dress that hugged her torso but then flowed out at the bottom. It had a white bow around the middle and was strapless. She had black flats on and her hair was down and curly, with a flower clipped in on the side. Brittany had to hold back tears…her wife-to-be looked beautiful.

Santana's heart skipped a beat when she saw her Brittany walking down the aisle. Her white wedding gown was simple, yet elegant. It also hugged Brittany's torso and flowed out, but this time it was ground-length and had a small diamond-decorated flower on the waist. It had an A-line neck and Casablanca sleeves. Her blonde hair was curled and partially pulled back. The veil was clipped in where her hair was bobby pinned in the back. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the sunlight and Santana felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

Brittany finally made it to the front and her father took her hand and put it in Santana's. He kissed both of their cheeks and sat down.

Brittany smiled at Santana and she had to stop herself from attacking the blonde with kisses. Finally, the priest spoke.

"We are here today to gather Brittany Susan Pierce and Santana Marie Lopez in holy matrimony."

The priest went on about love and stuff, but Santana was only half playing attention. She was lost in Brittany's beautiful eyes. She forced herself to begin to listen better, though, in fear that she'll miss something important.

"Love one another and you will be happy. It is as simple _and_ as difficult as that," the priest explained with a smile. He paused for a moment, and then continued, "Santana, do you take Brittany to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Santana took a deep breath and nodded, "I do."

"And Brittany, do you take Santana to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do!" Brittany breathed excitedly. She had the same smile that she did when Santana proposed to her. Santana squeezed her hand and turned back to the priest.

"Santana and Brittany have decided to do their own vows, in the form of song. Take it away, girls."

Brittany was first. She took the microphone and looked at Santana.

"Santana, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else ever. Honey, I love you more than Lord Tubbington! That's saying a lot, but this says more. I hope you like it."

Music starts playing and she takes a breath.

"_Lying in my bed,_

_I hear the clock tick,_

_And I think of you._

_Caught up in circles,_

_Confusion is nothing new_

_Flashback warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcases of memories,_

_Time after time._

_Sometimes you picture me,_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me,_

_I can't hear what you've said_

_Then you say "go slow"_

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time._

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_I will be waiting_

_Time after time._

_After my picture fades_

_and darkness has turned to gray_

_Watching through windows_

_You're wondering if I'm okay_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time._

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_I will be waiting_

_Time after time._

_You said "go slow"_

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time._

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_I will be waiting_

_Time after time._

_Time after time._

_Time after time._

_Time after time._"

Santana was crying, she had never heard Brittany sing so beautifully. She hugged the blonde, took the microphone and took a deep breath. She was next.

"Brittany, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, even if I didn't know it back then. No song can really explain how much you mean to me, but this is pretty close."

The music started playing and Santana took Brittany's hand.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
><em> Stop me and steal my breath<em>  
><em> And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky<em>  
><em> Never revealing their depth<em>

_ And tell me that we belong together_  
><em> Dress it up with the trappings of love<em>  
><em> I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips<em>  
><em> Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above<em>

_ And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
><em> I'll be love suicide <em>  
><em> And I'll be better when I'm older<em>  
><em> I'll be the greatest fan of your life<em>

_ And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
><em> As we lie awake in my bed<em>  
><em> And you're my survival, you're my living proof<em>  
><em> My love is alive, and not dead<em>

_ And tell me that we belong together_  
><em> Dress it up with the trappings of love.<em>  
><em> I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips<em>  
><em> Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above<em>

_ And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
><em> I`ll be love suicide<em>  
><em> And I'll be better when I'm older<em>  
><em> I'll be the greatest fan of your life<em>

_ And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,_  
><em> I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.<em>

_ And I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
><em> I'll be love suicide<em>  
><em> And I'll be better when I'm older<em>  
><em> I'll be the greatest fan of your<em>

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
><em> I'll be love suicide<em>  
><em> And I'll be better when I'm older<em>  
><em> I'll be the greatest fan of your life<em>

_ The greatest fan of your life._"

The two girls were both crying, and they embraced quickly before continuing on with the service. Santana took a quick peek at the guests and there was not a dry eye in the crowd. She noticed her mother especially, who was beaming and had a tissue in her hand, dabbing her eyes. Santana smiled.

"Thank you girls. It's time to exchange the rings."

Quinn handed the girls the rings. The priest smiled at her.

"Thank you. Santana, I want you to put the ring on Brittany's finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

Santana put the ring on Brittany's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Brittany, I want you to do the same. Put the ring on her finger and said 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

Brittany put the ring on Santana's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now present to you, Mrs. And Mrs. Lopez-Pierce! You may kiss your bride!"

Santana wasted no time. She dipped Brittany and crashed her lips to the blonde's. They both smiled into the kiss. They were finally married, and nothing could ruin this day.

* * *

><p><em>One year later<em>

"Brittany!" Santana yelled from the bathroom. Santana usually doesn't get overly excited about much, but the news she had just found out was too wonderful to not start jumping up and down like a child on Christmas.

"What, San?" Brittany asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the beaming Latina.

Santana held up a pregnancy test so that the result was visible to the dancer.

"I'm pregnant!"

Brittany's eyes grew wide and she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my God. Oh my God! Holy shit!" She threw herself at the brunette and kissed her passionately.

"I know! I can't believe the in-vitro worked the first time. This is incredible! I'm going to call the doctor right away!"

The weeks flew by, and Santana was getting to the point where people would start noticing her baby bump. So the two decided to start telling people.

They started with Santana's mom.

"Mami…we have something to tell you," Santana grabbed Brittany's hand.

Elisa looked curiously at the girls, "Okay, darlings."

Santana looked at her mom, "I'm pregnant!"

"_Ay dios mío!_" squealed Elisa, and she brought the two girls into a warm embrace.

"This is so exciting. Congratulations! I love you both so very much. Oh I must call everyone!" Elisa went to go call her friends and the girls said goodbye. They had more people to tell.

Next was Brittany's parents. They walked in to see Adam and Daisy sitting on the couch, watching "Baby Mama".

_How fitting, a movie about in-vitro pregnancies. _Santana thought._  
><em>

"Hey mom and dad!" Brittany greeted and the two women sat on the loveseat across from the blonde's parents.

"Hello girls! Good to see you guys. Maybe now that we have guests we can finally stop this movie your mother has forced me to watch," Adam joked and paused the movie.

"I'm glad she forced you, it's a great movie!" Brittany explained, and Santana nodded in agreement.

"I told you, Adam!" Daisy said, slapping the man's arm playfully. Adam chuckled and Daisy continued. "Plus it's kind of an interesting topic. I wonder how successful that is nowadays. It's so amazing how they do that."

"It really is," Santana agreed with a smile, "And it's actually very successful now, compared to a while ago."

"So you've looked into it?" Daisy said hopefully.

"Actually…" Brittany started, "…we have."

Daisy and Adam looked at them with curiosity.

"I'm pregnant," Santana blurted out.

Daisy immediately began sobbing with joy and Adam hugged the girls. They stayed there for a while until it was dark and then the girls left and called their old friends to plan a Glee get-together.

A week later, all of the former Glee kids were in Brittany and Santana's back yard for a cook out. Most of them the two haven't seen since the wedding, like Tina and Mike Change (who were married now), but others, like Quinn and Artie (who were engaged), they see quite often.

Santana and Brittany stood up after everyone was done eating and asked for everyone's attention. Brittany spoke first.

"Thank you all for coming to our cook out. We're actually hoping to do this at least once a year, so we can still keep in touch with all of you. But this cook out was not just for catching up. Santana and I actually have a little announcement."

Everyone looked extremely curious and stared at Santana and Brittany. Santana smiled and spoke up.

"Santana's having a baby!"

Quinn squealed and hugged the two, Finn looked extremely confused because he thought Brittany got Santana pregnant until Rachel explained to her husband what in vitro was, Puck high fived Santana and hugged the girls, and Artie congratulated the two and asked how are far along Santana was.

"Three months!" She said proudly, and they continued to chat with everyone there.

Finally, it came time for everyone to leave. Santana and Brittany said their goodbyes and once everyone was gone, they flopped on the couch.

"That went well!" Brittany smiled.

"Yes it did. I'm so glad everyone was so excited for us," Santana explained while rubbing her small baby bump.

Brittany kissed her and then kissed her bump. "Me too."

Soon the two went up to bed and got tucked in. Brittany kissed Santana goodnight. "I love you San."

"I love you too, Britt."

Santana could have sworn she felt her little one flutter.

* * *

><p><em>Six Months Later<em>

"Brittany! Holy shit, BRITTANY!" Santana yelled. The blonde ran in the kitchen to see her wife standing over a puddle.

"What is that?" She asked, confused.

"Brittany…my water just broke."

The ride to the hospital was not an easy one. Brittany insisted on going twenty over the speed limit, and she got pulled over. Thankfully she didn't get a ticket when she explained that her wife was in labor. The police man wasn't even mad. Brittany thanked her lucky stars that the cop wasn't a stupid homophobe.

They finally got to the hospital and into a room fairly quickly. Santana was in labor for ten hours before she finally had the baby.

Exhausted, Santana took her wife's hand. "What did we have?"

Brittany looked at her wife and smiled with tears in her eyes, "It's a girl, San. It's a beautiful 8 pound baby girl."

A few minutes later, Santana got to hold her daughter. She immediately fell in love. She never had seen anything so perfect in her life. Her daughter had her caramel skin and black hair, but she had sapphire eyes. Santana was excited that she got that color of eyes. They were one of the reasons the women picked that donor - because he had the same color eyes as Brittany, and Brittany's eyes were one of Santana's favorite parts about her.

"Do you remember our idea, San? That you would pick the first name and I'll pick the middle?"

"Yeah, I remember Brittany," Santana smiled at her wife.

"What do you want to name her?" Brittany asked.

"Marina," Santana stated. Brittany grinned and nodded.

"I love that, San. It's so pretty," Brittany kissed Santana's head.

"What about her middle name?" Santana wondered.

"How about Abigail?" the blonde looked at her wife for a reaction.

"Marina Abigail Lopez-Pierce. I love it, it's perfect. A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl." Santana cooed.

Brittany kissed her wife softly and then kissed her sleeping daughter.

"I love you," Brittany said to them.

"We love you too," Santana replied.

Santana could have sworn she saw Marina smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thank you all for reading and following my fic. I can't explain how amazing it feels to get so many kind reviews. <strong>

**A short disclaimer: obviously, I don't own Glee, the characters, or anything but the actual fic. I also don't own the songs, which were "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper and "I'll Be" by Edwin McClain.**

**Translation: _Ay dios Mio _= Oh my God  
><strong>

**One question: should I or should I not do a sequel?**


End file.
